Theragen
by tprillahfiction
Summary: S/Mc Slash Rated M explicit m/m During the crisis of 'The Tholian Web' McCoy brings a Theragen derviative to Spock's quarters. Why is Spock in such a good mood when he later turns up on the bridge? One Shot. Complete


Author: T'Prillah

Series: TOS

Pairing: S/Mc, Sc

Rating: M

Summary: Takes place during "The Tholian Web". My take on what happened between the scenes when Spock takes a drink of the Theragen derivative with McCoy in his quarters and when he appears on the bridge.

Feedback: Yes please. Bad or good, private or public.

Author's note: This is just a fun story. I wanted to explore: Why is Spock in such a damned good mood when he appears on the bridge? Probably this scenario has been done before. Ah well.

Disclaimer: Star Trek is owned by Paramount, et. al. I don't own em' .

___________________________________________________

THERAGEN

"Complements of the house."

After many long hours of intensive, investigative laboratory work that had finally ended, Dr. Leonard McCoy entered Spock's quarters bearing a tray with a beaker full of an orange liquid. Success. McCoy grinned triumphantly at the acting 'captain' and the chief engineer. "To your good health and the health of the crew."

Spock sounded almost pleased. "You have found the antidote, Doctor."

"Yes, and I've ordered it orally and intravenously for everyone aboard the ship." McCoy handed a glass to Scotty, then Spock, then finally poured a glass for himself. "I would like for you gentlemen, to drink it down."

"Ensign Chekov was affected so early," Spock noted. "Has he responded to it?"

"He is his smiling self again and I've discharged him from sickbay."

Spock noticed as the engineer, behind the doctor, took a huge gulp of the liquid and then ask: "What is it?"

"It's a diluted Theragen derivative," McCoy replied.

Spock sniffed the contents of the glass. "Theragen. A nerve gas used by the Klingons."

"Aye, and deadly too," Scotty protested. 'What are you thinkin' of Doc? Are ye trying to kill us all?'

The doctor smiled.

"If I remember correctly," Spock said. "It caused fatality only when used in pure form."

"That's right," McCoy confirmed, "and in this derivative, mixed with alcohol, it merely deadens certain nerve inputs to the brain."

"Ah well!" the chief engineer scoffed. "Any decent brand of scotch will do that!"

"Oh?" McCoy replied. "Well, one good slug of this and you could hit a man with phaser stun and he'd never feel it or even know it."

Upon hearing that, Scotty wasted no time in chugging the rest of the liquid down. "Does it make a good mix with Scotch?"

"It should," McCoy chuckled and rolled his eyes at Scotty. The Enterprise was trapped in a web spun by the Tholians. It was twenty minutes till the next interphase. Captain Kirk was floating between two dimensions, they needed to figure out how to pull him back. They'd thought him dead, hell, he and Spock had even listened to Jim's last wishes. But, apparently all the chief engineer appeared to be really concerned about was a possible new way to get seriously inebriated. Unbelievable.

After Scotty had swiped the entire beaker full and darted out of Spock's quarters, McCoy shook his head in disgust. Scotty would be by the sickbay later that evening, seeking a hangover cure.

However first things first. He turned to the Vulcan still holding onto a full glass. "Well? Drink it down, Spock."

Spock stared at McCoy with an almost puzzled look on his face. Surely the doctor realized that due to his half- Vulcan physiology, he was the only one unaffected by the interphasing.

As returned Spock's gaze, McCoy was aware that Spock probably felt that it was illogical to waste a dosage that could have easily gone to another member of the crew. But for reasons of solidarity, he wanted to see Spock drink this antidote. "It's the human thing to do," he insisted.

At McCoy's prodding, Spock finally held the glass to his lips, but still, he hesitated.

McCoy raised his own glass in a toast. "That's a medical order."

Then he said it, gently, with all the admiration he could muster shining in his blue eyes. After his actions of the past hours, it was high time he gave the man who stood before him the respect he deserved: "Captain."

After a long moment, Spock took a cautious sip then finally drank it down. He set the glass down and continued staring at the doctor, intently.

McCoy had already drank a dosage in the sickbay. He was the first to take it of course. And as soon as he had, his terrible aggression had completely evaporated. He immediately felt...guilty. He'd realized just how horribly he'd treated Spock. Deep in his mind, he'd known all along that Spock had only been doing his best in this terrible situation, yet, McCoy had kept at him. Irrationally. Carping at his heels. Questioning his every move. Going overboard on trivial matters when they should have been working together to solve this crisis. Why? The interphasing? Sure...McCoy supposed he could blame that. Interphase or not, he could kick himself for his actions.

He knew damn well that Spock was well within his rights to have him in front of a review board for his behavior. But McCoy knew what everyone knew. Spock wouldn't.

Perhaps, Spock had actually appreciated the challenge. Or--

"What are you doing?" McCoy stammered. For suddenly, Spock had grabbed onto his arms in a vise grip. McCoy found himself suddenly pulled into an embrace. "Spock...hey..."

"Why...Doctor," Spock replied. "You of all people should have known what would happen if I ingested a Theragen derivative."

"Uh..." McCoy muttered, taken aback. He'd realized that something might happen, but not...this. Obviously he'd known that some portion of Spock's Vulcan side might become repressed temporarily. But, the effects should have been minor. At the most, McCoy expected maybe a smile out of him.

But, to McCoy's amazement, Spock was holding him in his arms, looking at him now, returning his gaze of admiration. And there was also a look... of...longing.

Longing?

Spock?

Without even speaking, McCoy posed a question in his blue eyes: 'Spock? Do you desire me?'

In response, Spock pulled the doctor's lips to his. Tasted him.

As he felt the Vulcan's gentle mouth on his, McCoy mused that he'd wanted something like this to happen with the first officer since he'd signed on board.

Working intimately with the pointy eared, overgrown elf, McCoy had logged hour upon waking hour with this man: discussing issues, arguing, sniping, storming off in a huff, walking back and apologizing with his tail between his legs, demanding apologies, teasing, yelling at --with obscenities and without--usually with, laughing at, laughing with (okay maybe he did the laughing for the both of them), walking quietly down corridors together as they matched strides, solving major medical emergencies, studying new species, dissecting creatures, beaming down to planets, creating potions in the lab, harassing each other on the bridge, listening to music together, working on reports together, consuming many a breakfasts and dinners together. Hell he'd even attended the guy's ill-fated marriage ceremony.

And then on one notable occasion, McCoy had blinded the Vulcan for life. Or so he'd thought. How was he supposed to know about that damned inner eyelid--after going though hours of guilt--damn him.

However, in the middle of it all, McCoy had also managed to fall hopelessly in love with the Vulcan. So... he wanted this with Spock.

Even if Spock's actions were only because of the Theragen.

Well, this one encounter would be enough to last him for years.

The tension over the past hours turned to passion as the kiss grew deeper.

Spock pulled off McCoy's sickbay tunic and black undershirt, exposing the doctor's chest. He ran his hands down it, caressing the light brown hair. "Doctor..." he murmured, his warm breath hitting McCoy's neck.

"It's...huh...oh God...it's Leonard..." McCoy replied, breathlessly. He felt the Vulcan's teeth on his shoulder, biting him. Then the hot mouth moved to claim his neck. "Ohhhhh..."

"Yes, Leonard," Spock whispered. The salty taste of the human's body aroused him beyond belief. The wonderful scent of Leonard McCoy--of soap from his shower that morning mixed with his sweat from the heat of the cabin was intoxicating. "Leonard. The touch of your skin is so cool and refreshing. Your scent is-- I wish--I wish to taste--every centimeter of you."

McCoy gulped. He probably should stop this. Spock had to be out of his Vulcan mind. The first officer was going to regret this later.

Okay maybe just a little more. The hot mouth felt so wonderful. A little... more. Then he'll stop him.

Okay...eventually. He let Spock begin to divest him of the rest of his uniform. The long fingers expertly, swiftly pulled off his boots one by one, making the CMO shudder with each expectant drop onto the deck.

Spock picked up McCoy underneath the arms and sat him up on top of his desk. Reaching back with an arm, McCoy pushed everything--the tray, the empty glasses, neatly stacked computer tapes, a writing stylus-- onto the deck. Completely unnecessarily. McCoy saw that in a vid once and always wanted to try it. Spock paused and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," McCoy laughed sheepishly.

The hot mouth returned to McCoy's neck as the long, thin fingers dove to the bulge in his trousers. Spock let the doctor's hardness play into his hand. McCoy groaned at the warm touch, radiating though the fabric right to his balls.

Spock leaned over the desk to once again claim Leonard's mouth, as his hands moved to the waistband of McCoy's trousers.

"Mmmmmphhh...wait..." McCoy mumbled, into Spock's mouth.

"Wait?" Spock wondered, into McCoy's mouth.

"Wait..." With extreme effort McCoy pulled away. "I can't let you do this."

"Why not?"

"Because...you're..." McCoy snickered. "I never thought in a million years I'd ever say this to you. But you're too drunk to know what the hell you're doin'."

"Oh?" Spock replied. He didn't remove his hands from McCoy's waistband. Instead, he began unfastening it.

"Spock..." McCoy began in earnest. He put his hand over Spock's. "I can't let you do this."

"I assure you, Leonard, I am in full possession of my faculties."

"Are you sure, Spock?"

"Positive."

McCoy gave in. "Okay." He closed his eyes and leaned back as Spock pulled his trousers and underwear down to his ankles, then finally off. There was a soft thud as the ensemble landed onto the deck, then McCoy's socks joined the pile. 'Don't say I didn't warn him,' McCoy thought.

"Lie back and enjoy it, Leonard," Spock commanded.

With eyes closed, McCoy felt his feet being taken into Spock's mouth. Spock sucked firmly on each of his toes. A feeling of electricity went straight up McCoy's leg with each suck and went straight to his groin. "Oh God..." he moaned loudly. He heard a sound of pleasure from Spock as the Vulcan licked the balls of his feet, tasting them. First one foot and then the other.

Spock pulled away from McCoy's feet, setting them gently down. There was a pause. Warm hands caressed McCoy's calves and thighs. McCoy opened his eyes to see Spock crouched over him. It looked like this crazy Vulcan was about to give him a blowjob!

For a second he was about to stop Spock again...then felt Spock's mouth on the head of his cock…and gave in completely. It just felt too damn good. He ran his finger along the pointed ear and leaned back. "Ohhhh yesss," he hissed. It had been too damn long since anyone had done this to him.

Suddenly, the doors to Spock's cabin swooshed open. "Doctor McCoy, can ye gi' me some more of this Theragen? The lads down in Engineering--"

Scotty took one look at Spock and McCoy and froze.

In terror.

Calmly, Spock pulled his mouth off McCoy's cock with a popping sound and turned around to regard the chief engineer. He raised an eyebrow. "Carry on, Mister Scott."

"Aye," Scotty squeaked. He was out of the quarters in an instant.

"Door lock," Spock commanded to the computer, then promptly returned his attention to the doctor's cock. He ran his tongue along the underside of Leonard's pink hard shaft, then to a spot right underneath the head. It got Leonard rock hard. Spock placed his lips on the tip, swirling around the head then swallowing the cock to the hilt. He swallowed it all, purring, then pulled back and did it again, over and over. He used a hand to complement the actions of his mouth.

McCoy bucked his hips up and groaned loudly, letting his head fall back onto the desk. "Ohhhh," he moaned. "I'm close. Slow down...it's too soon."

Spock paused from sucking the doctor, but kept stroking him, gently. "I wish to taste your passion. Let me swallow your seed." He replaced his mouth, and swallowed Leonard deeply.

With a loud gasp and a groan, the sweat pouring down his face and chest, his mousy hair falling into his light blue eyes, McCoy climaxed down the hot throat. Spock sucked him dry till he was limp.

As McCoy recovered, Spock laid his head onto Leonard's chest, listening to the increased heart beat, as McCoy caressed Spock's back, then rested his hands on the silken hair.

After a few minutes, McCoy found his voice. "You were too good at this...you've done this before."

"Obviously."

McCoy smiled. "Spock, take your uniform off...I want to see all of you."

Spock indulged him, and McCoy was treated to the sight of a very slender, yet very strong, tall, naked body. Spock leaned over so the doctor could touch him. McCoy caressed the soft black hair covering Spock's sternum. He found the light green nipples and circled a finger around them as he leaned over and took a pointed ear into his mouth. He moved to suck and lightly bite down on the other pointed ear as he traced his hands down Spock's black garden path. He moved down to the thatch of wiry black pubic hair around the base of a very proud flushed green penis.

McCoy's fingers found the hard cock and held on to its demanding warmth.

He finally pulled his mouth off of Spock's ear and sat up on the desk, pushing Spock up with him. "Spock," he gasped. "Don't suppose you have any lubricant around here, do you?"

"Why?" Spock asked innocently.

"I want to feel you inside me. That's why."

"I take it, you have also done this before?"

"Goddamn right, I have. Now go on and get some."

Spock retrieved the lube from his bathroom and was back in a flash, his lightly green erection leading the way. McCoy stared at it as he waited for him.

"Do you wish to move this activity to my bed?" Spock asked.

"No, I want to stay right here." McCoy pulled his legs up to his chest and readied himself for Spock.

"You are rather flexible," Spock noted as he flipped open the tube of lube. He slathered the oil into his hand, letting it drip onto his fingers. He circled a finger around McCoy's anus, making him squirm with delight.

"More," Leonard demanded.

One of the warm digits slid into Leonard's rectum. McCoy pulled his legs tighter against his chest, relishing the sensation. He felt one finger, then demanded more. Soon he felt two then three. He didn't want to wait any more and he let Spock know by laying his legs on the Vulcan's shoulders. Spock got the idea.

Spock's hard cock pushed through Leonard's anus into his rectum. It was unresisting--but a little tight at first. Worried that he might be hurting the doctor, Spock pushed gently, continuing smoothly till he sank down to the hilt. Seeing that McCoy was okay, he began thrusting. He got to sink in very deeply due to the position of McCoy on his back, on Spock's desk.

McCoy felt Spock's cock hit his prostate, felt himself being opened up and filled with each thrust. He arched up, wanted Spock to be deeper, wanted him to thrust harder. Hearing Spock's little cries as he banged into him, caused McCoy's own cock to spring to life again. He captured it and stroked it in tandem to the deep thrusts. Spock thrust into him harder and harder. Then--

"Wait...wait!" McCoy gasped.

Spock stopped. "Am I hurting you?"

"No...but my back is killing me. Sorry. Let's move to the bed after all. God...I'm sorry about that.."

Spock shook his head with a slight smile. Without pulling out of Leonard, he arranged the doctor's legs around his shoulders, then reached underneath and pulled him off the desk. He walked them both over to the bed and lightly plopped McCoy down, then continued on fucking him.

"That was a nice move," McCoy chuckled in between gasps.

The only sounds that occurred next were their moans:

"Ohhhh...God...yes..."

"Yessss...Leonard..."

"OhhhgodSpock..."

"Leonard..."

"Ohhhh...oh...I'mcoming..."

"Yes..."

---------

McCoy lay there with Spock collapsed onto his shoulder. He tapped him. "Don't you have to get back up to the bridge?"

"Affirmative." Spock sat up and checked the chrono. "We have five minutes till the next interphase."

"Wonderful stuff, that Theragen," McCoy smiled. Then got very serious as he watched Spock nip into the bathroom to clean himself up. Oh...

He followed the Vulcan into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Then dove into his uniform. Spock did likewise.

Back to reality.

"Well, Spock, that was fantastic, thank you. Guess... I'll...uh...see you around," McCoy said regretfully. It was a shame this was only a fluke.

"How about when this crisis is over?" Spock asked.

"What do you mean? You mean you want to do this again? With me?"

Spock looked at McCoy. "You are goddamned right I do. For the rest of my life, Leonard." He lightly kissed the shocked CMO and went on his way.

----------

The lift doors on the bridge opened to allow Commander Spock through them. "Welcome back, Lieutenant," he said, happily.

"Thank you, sir."

"Your absence was keenly felt, Mr. Chekov."

The bridge crew stared at Spock in wonder, all thinking the same thing: 'What the hell had gotten into him?'

----------

"So..." Kirk was saying, "How'd you two get along without me?"

"Oh." McCoy bounced on his heels. "We managed. Uh...Mr. Spock gave the orders and I found the answers."

"Good. No problems between you?"

"None worth reporting, Captain," Spock said.

"Try me."

"Mmmm. Only such minor disturbances as are inevitable when humans are involved."

"Which humans, Mr. Spock?"

"Oh," McCoy explained. "He means that when humans become 'involved' with Vulcans, Jim."

------------------

finis


End file.
